thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur's Blackout of Doom (transcript)
Transcript for Arthur's Blackout of Doom Transcript (Song: I ain't got no iPhone) Arthur: Hey, DW! DW: HEY! Arthur falls down (Sun Sets) Radio Guy: Good evening elwood city. well the sun may be setting, but the temperature is rising. you think this is bad. wait til tomorrow, you'll be able to Mario: Toast Toast Radio Guy: So crank up those air cons and stay tuned (Song: you're driving me crazy) Radio Guy: For the latest on the heat wave. (Song: Luigi's Bagel Song) Jane: Just a few more questions and we'll be done. now Ed, i know you deducted your shoes on your schedule's seat, thanks honey. (fax machine sound) Arthur: move over. this is Mario: gay DW: Are there any ice cubes left. i think there's some way of disappearing in that freezer. Arthur: there's Mario: NO Arthur: Ice DW. David: Arthur, Gannon: You will die. Arthur: there's better be some of this lemonade left when i come back. Mario: No DW: Arthur Arthur: Ugh, this is the biggest ham i've ever seen. David: Ugh Gannon: You will die David: Catering tomorrow. Ugh DR, Rabbit: and now, time to die David. woo it just fits. thank goodness. it needs to stay cold until tomorrow. Jane: Now Ed, i don't think dental floss can be counted as a business expensive. Guy 1: WTF Jane: Ed, Hello. Link: Gee, it sure Peter Griffin: Burns when i pee. Guy 1: BOOM Mario: If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book. Radio Guy: Yes Siree, Elwood City is having a The King: Dinner Radio Guy: don't forget on when it would be over but it would be shaking but it won't be long. DW: Can we watch the blackout on tv? Arthur: There is no tv. a blackout means there's no electricity. no electricity, no tv. DW: No tv. Guy 2: um, DW: there's a mary moo cow special on the number 2 i had to watch. Jane: it'll probably be DR. Rabbit: time to die Jane: you heard the weatherman. David: dr. jake's predictions were Gannon: you must die. David: i better go get some supplies. see kids, isn't this fun? Mario: no David: A Candlelit dinner. DW: Cold leftover pasta, applesauce and pretzels. that's it! David: the store was closed, so we had to make do with this. but we do have Guy 3: meatballs David: for desert Jane: make that Strawberry soup. anybody wanted it as a first course. DW: I'm so hot (Song: i ain't got no iPhone) DW: Can't we at least Gannon: DIE Arthur: fans are electric David: here, we'll just open the window and get a nice Guy 4: bombs Arthur: there goes the candlelit part of dinner. Jane: well, at least it's cool (weird words in fast forward) Buster: hey Arthur, HELLO! Arthur: hey Buster, is you're power out too? Gannon: join me link, and i'll make you the greatest in koradi, or else you will die Buster: bit of light. something's glowing in my food cabinet. Arthur: i hope this black out ends soon. i can't sleep in this heat. Buster: me neither. i tried counting Luigi: spaghetti Buster: but imagining all of that wool just made me hotter. i think my battery is dying. don't worry Arthur, i'll find some way to contact you tomorrow. Gannon: you must die Arthur: you don't need electricity to walk. Buster: you're fading, hang in there buddy, we'll get through this. Arthur: Ugh! (The world ends overnight) THE END Category:Transcrips